1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid jet recording device for recording by forming flying liquid droplets, and more particularly, to a liquid jet recording device for recording which propels droplets by applying heat energy to a liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid jet recording devices have been recently developed and improved since liquid jet recording devices can effect non-impact recording, are suitable for modern business offices or other business treating departments where silence is required, can effect a high speed recording with a high density of projected dots, and further, can render the maintenance easier or can be maintenancefree.
Among the liquid jet recording devices, the device disclosed in Deutsch Offenlegungsschrift Nr. No. 2843064 can operate to produce high speed recording with a high density due to its particular structure, and further, the so-called "full line recording head" can easily be designed and fabricated.
However, even such a liquid jet recording device still has a great deal of room for improvement before realizing full line recording with high density in various points. That is, there are various problems concerning designing the recording head structure, fabrication of such a recording head to have recording accuracy, reliability of recording, and durability of the head. The productivity and especially mass productivity also need improvement.
That is, for the purpose of effecting high density, high speed copying by the above mentioned liquid jet recording device, it is required that the recording head portion has a highly integrated structure. The integration suffers from various problems as to the structural configuration of elements constituting a recording head and a signal treating means, yield in the fabrication, electrical wiring of the elements and the means, design thereof, for productivity and mass productivity.
For example, the features of the liquid jet recording devices can be utilized to the utmost if, as a means for generating heat to actuate a liquid so as to propel liquid droplets, many electrothermal transducers are arranged to correspond to the density of recording picture elements, and also the driving signal separating element array (e.g. transistor array and diode array accompanied with a signal amplifying means) for driving the many electrothermal transducers independently when necessary can be integrated and produced efficiently.
However, at present each element array is independently produced in a form of chip for the purpose of increasing the yield and making the fabrication easier, and each chip is mounted on a common substrate and the corresponding elements are electrically connected to each other by wiring. Lead electrodes are provided for electrically connecting to other electrical means by bonding or other means. Then, ejecting orifices for propelling liquid droplets and head constituting members for forming a space to be filled with a liquid, such as a heat actuating chamber portion communicating with the orifice and the like, are adhered to produce a recording head. Therefore, such fabrication is troublesome and the mass production efficiency is very low.
In addition, when a highly integrated recording head of high density and long head length is desired, the above mentioned problems should be solved to a great extent.
Furthermore, the above mentioned drawbacks should be eliminated so as to obtain a high reliability of production and a high reproducibility of the desired characteristics as designed.